Happy Birthday Zoro
by Eve Shinigami
Summary: Everyone is throwing a suprise party for Zoro and it's Robin's job to keep him busy. Zoro is going to enjoy an early present from Robin before the party.


THOUSAND SUNNY, 11/11/13. ALSO THE DAY OF ZORO'S BIRTHDAY.

It was the day of Zoro's birthday, everyone knew except Zoro himself. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook were avoiding Zoro, because they were afraid they would reveal Nami and Robin's plan for his birthday. Everyone already bought their present for him on the last island they stopped at. All they had to do now was keep Zoro out of the kitchen and wait till dinner.

Sanji was decorating the kitchen with Franky's help. Nami was wrapping up the presents for Zoro. Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Brook were in charge on guarding the kitchen from the outside while Robin stay's with Zoro and keeps an eye on him.

IN THE CROW'S NEST.

Zoro was lifting weights when Robin climbed up to keep him company. "May I join you Kenshi-san?" "Sure, as long as you don't bother me and stop calling me that it's already been more than 2 years." "Fufufu, I guess it's become a force of habit." She sat down on the bench near him and started reading her book. Zoro wasn't stupid he knew the crew was up to something but he didn't know what. He even knew Robin was sent here to keep an eye on him but he wasn't going to say anything and let them do what they wanted.

After 2 hours of training Zoro finally decided to tell Robin he knew what she was up to. "Oi woman, exactly why are you keeping an eye on me?" Robin wasn't surprised that Zoro already knew but dinner was in one hour and she had to keep him here until then, so she decided to play innocent. "What ever could you mean Kens- Zoro?" He saw through her fake innocence and decided to leave the crow's nest and ask the idiots (Luffy, Chopper, Brook or Usopp) what was going on.

Before he could leave, a dozen hands stopped him. "Oi, what do you think you're doing!" Robin just got up from her seat and sealed the exit with giant hands. "Fufufu, wouldn't you like to stay here and keep me some company?" "I'm not in the mood so let me go already." Robin just went back to her book and continued to ignore his glares. After a few minutes of asking, Zoro decided to use his own strength to free himself. When he used a little too much force he noticed that he hurt Robin by hurting her fake hands. He quickly went over to her but she pretended like nothing happened. "Let me see your hands!" "It's all right, my hands didn't get hurt."

He sighed in relief and decided to just stay here until she let him go. "Zoro, aren't you going to try and leave?" "No point it's not like you're going to let me anyway." He decided he would just sleep and let her wake him up later. He instantly fell asleep but he failed to notice that he fell in Robin's lap. She too was surprised in the beginning and decided to let it be. She used her Hana- Hana ability to hold her book while she used her real hands to caress Zoro's hair.

Zoro realized what Robin was doing but let it be because he enjoyed the feeling of soft hands in his hair. After half an hour, Robin decided it was time to check up on the crew's progress. She was about to get up but suddenly Zoro wrapped his hands around her waist and held her down while his head was still on her lap. "Stay a little while longer." She decided since there was still time she would allow Zoro to continue sleeping. She instead used her abilities and grew an eye, ear and hand to know the progress.

Her one hand tapped Sanji's shoulder and she was notified that, due to Luffy making a huge mess cause he was hungry, it would take another hour to clean up plus finish setting up for the party. She dispersed her body parts from the kitchen and went back to caressing Zoro's hair. Zoro knew he would never get another good chance like this so decided to play with her a little longer. He used his hands that were wrapped around her waist and used one to draw circles on her back.

Robin was surprised at Zoro's action but decided, since it was his birthday, that she would let him do what he wanted. He was happy that he got no resistance and decided to go further. He got up from her lap and straddled her. His hands went from her waist to cup her cheeks. "Why so flustered?" Before she could answer his lips were brushed against hers. Surprised was an understatement for her and all she could do was resist kissing back. He noticed this and decided to go further. He bit her lip and when she opened her mouth to whimper, he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth receiving moans from her.

He pushed her down on the bench as he went from her mouth to biting and licking her neck. Hearing her seductive moans, he forgot about stopping after teasing her a little. His hand went from her back to her breast as he started squeezing them a little. Her moans grew louder and he went from her breast to the bottom of the shirt as he pulled it off her. His mouth went from her neck to the skin above her breast while one hand supported her and the other taking off her laced bra from behind. As soon as it was off, his tongue licked her nipple and his hand pinched the other side. He bit it a little and smirked when he heard her cries. His hand went up her thighs and in her skirt. His finger ran up and down on her soaked panties and his mouth traveled lower to her stomach.

He took off her skirt as she lowered his pants. He threw her last pieces of clothes near his already taken off shirt. Both of them lay completely naked and Zoro started using his fingers to tease her entrance. He put one inside and her low moan made him put one more to see her reaction. He put another and started thrusting them in and out. When her insides tightened around his fingers he pulled them out. "You taste almost as good as sake." Robin moaned just seeing his seductive face and after hearing him say something like that made her heart flutter. He pushed her legs apart a licked her entrance. Without warning he used his tongue to thrust inside her. "Ahhh, Zoro faster." He flipped their positions so that he was below her entrance. He thrust her down on him and lapped at her entrance harder.

After a while she came on his face and he licked and sucked all of the juice out of her. "Zoro, please." He changed their positions so that he was on top. "You sure?" She only nodded and he thrust his full length into her in one shot. "Mmmphh, Zoro harder!" He thrust into her with great speed and strength and her moans only made him more determined. He changed their positions again and put her into a doggy-style position. He pushed into her with great strength and her walls tightened around him. After a while she came and hearing her cry pushed him over the edge. He spilled his seed into and fell next to her.

"You don't regret what we did, do you?" She just smiled at him, "Of course not Zoro, just consider this a special present from me." He was confused as to what she meant but decided to let it be. He fell asleep after only a minute and Robin decided to clean both of them up. She realized that Sanji was calling for them and decided to wake Zoro up. They both dressed and went down to the kitchen. Robin went in first and when Zoro entered everyone yelled, "SURPRISE." He was shocked, he knew they were up to something but he would never have thought they remembered his birthday that even he forgot. Most of them jumped at him (Luffy, Chopper, Usopp and Brook) making him fall backwards. "Hey Marimo sit down and blow out you candles. "Fine ero-cook." There was a whole buffet plus a giant cake with all the colors that matched his Nakama and they were in order. First was red for Luffy, Green for Zoro, Orange for Nami, Brown for Usopp, Yellow for Sanji, Pink for Chopper, Purple for Robin, Blue for Franky and Black for Brook. On the corner of the room there were a pile of presents.

After eating they all went to get their presents for Zoro. Nami had to drag Luffy from the dinner table to sit outside with everyone else. Luffy got Zoro a new red harakami, Nami got him a bottle of sake and reduced his debt by 50%, Usopp made him a new handle for his swords, Sanji gave him a week's access to the supply of sake, Chopper got him a book on swords, Franky bought him new weights and Brook bought him a new green shirt. Zoro was happy his nakama cared about him but he was too busy looking for a certain woman to pay attention to the others. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes, "Guess who?" He pulled her from behind and sat her down next to him. He whispered to her when no one was paying attention, "Don't tell me my present was what we did in the crow's nest was it?" She smiled seductively at him and handed him a wrapped present.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Zoro. They all stared and said together, "I wonder what it is?" Zoro unwrapped to see it and a smile was plastered on his face. It was a hand-made green bandana with a small stitched strawhat, a sword, a belli sign, a slingshot, a cigar, a bandage, a hammer, a cane and lastly a purple flower. Everyone started shouting and cheering at the present. They all decided it was the best present of all. Zoro put it around his other shoulder and thanked Robin. After the party Robin decided to find Zoro. "Zoro, if you want I can give you another present anytime." She winked at him before leaving to go to bed. Zoro went to his room and smiled to himself. "I'll take her on that offer tomorrow."

WOAH LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE. SPECIAL BIRTHDAY SHOUT OUT TO RORONOA ZORO. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, THEN I HOPE YOU WILL READ MY OTHER STORY. It's called Revenge or Robin. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY AND MY OTHER ONE. THANKS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME.


End file.
